Gerbera
Gerbera is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. She is also the sister of Ververine and Euphorbia. Appearance Gerbera is blonde and wears a green shirt. She has fair skin and pale green eyes. She also wears beige pants, and shoes that match her top. In season 8 her hair is a lighter blonde, and her shirt is also a lighter green. Personality Gerbera seems to care for animals, as Valtor disgusted as a fawn Gerbera was one of the witches to comfort him. But she also may be mean-spirited as she was one of the witches to cases after Musa, in season 1. Series |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!", Gerbera makes her debut, after Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy, and Stormy call their fellow witches into action all of them, including Gerbera chase Musa thoughtout the streets of Magix City. In "The Fall of Magix", She is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix take over. She is caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. In "Power Play", She is seen putting on a robe and escapes Cloud Tower from the Army of Darkness with the rest of the witches. |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen dancing during the party. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege,“ she goes out to greet Valtor, disguised as a fawn. Valtor reveals himself and he casts a mind-control spell on her. Later, under Valtor’s control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is trapped by Flora’s Glitter Dust but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In “A Trap for Fairies,” the Winx and Mirta find her lying in a bed in Cloud Tower in suspended animation. Mind-controlled, she rises to attack the Winx. She is eventually defeated. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. |-|Season 8= Comics #10: The Revelation She makes a cameo as a monster the Trix created is set free in Cloud Tower. #12: Magic Battle Gerbera appears close to halfway into Issue 12 where, after striking down the Trix, Griffin reveals to the trio of how she and the imprisoned students escaped; Gerbera included. She then joins Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Knut and her classmates in fleeing Cloud Tower to aid the survivors in the battle against the Army of Darkness at Alfea with Griffin's lead. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Gerbera may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate pink lightning out of her hands as seen during the attack on Alfea. She is able to transform people into animals, such as a frog for example. Trivia *Gerbera may get her name from a genus of flower named in honor of a German botanist, Traugott Gerber. They are also more commonly known as "The African Daisy." Gallery Griffin S8E16.png Griffin Full Body.png Liss, Ivey, Gerbera, Yakobetta, Lunilla, Rubis - Ep109.png Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Musa, Gerbera, Ivey - Ep109.png Witches - WCEp123 (2).png Witches - WCEP119(7).png Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Linphea Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters